cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Dracula
Diana is the firstborn in the Dracula family. She brought lots of happiness to her father Jonathan since she was his first and only child at the time. Her parents loved her very much and gave her everything she needed. Later, her father taught her how to use her vampire speed and strength and not show her fangs everytime she laughed. Her mother Clotilde, on the other side, took care of her werewolf side by calming her down when Didi was showing her claws and big sharp teeth. She loved spending time with her family and was happy when they took her to see new places. However, she didn't have many friends as she was shy and her family travelled often. However, she became good friends with little Dominic Ozera, Clarissa Drago and Ethan and Aiden Drago. The five of them played a lot when the families went to the palace and often wanted to stay in the castle together. When her little brother was born, Diana was already taking lessons from her father how to draw and speak the old vampiric language. She did spent time playing with her baby brother but preferred to stay with her father and listen to his stories while drawing. In a few years, when Thomas was a toddler, Diana started spending more time with him, taking care of him and helping her mother. The family went together on fullmoon to play in the forest and scare the other animals. Diana didn't want to hurt them and never ate what her mother was offering her, just human hearts. One time, when the family was with the Ozeras, Diana and Thomas, now a preteen, wanted from Khali to change their haircolor so that they would look more like one of their parents rather than both. And so Diana was blonde and Thomas had his father's dark brown hair. As Diana was growing, her aura power showed up. She was able to detect what the people around her were feeling without having to feel it herself. She was also able to connect auras and make a certain person or animal trust and even obey her. Didi often uses her power to allure animals and then play with them all day. Afterwards she lets them go to their homes so that they would be happy, too. ]] When going to the Ozera's, Diana found many friends and acquaintances including Elizabeth Ozera, Camellia Rose, Jane McLaggen and her siblings. She rarely saw Alexander McLaggen but one day, she and Thomas asked him to take them through the woods and show them some nice places to visit in their wolf formes. The vampire and the hybrids became some sort of friends but Diana liked him a bit more than a friend. The three slept together in Alex's bed and warmed the vampire through the night. However, after they returned from the pond in the woods, Diana kissed Alex and Thomas wasn't happy about it. The blondies spent the fullmoon on a cliff and had hot vampire-hybrid sex there. Diana invited him to have dinner together but Thomas only made fun of him there and Alex left. Diana was sad and angry at his brother but her father quickly helped her get over it and also shared with her a secret about the new baby he parents were going to have. ]] Diana decided to stay in the palace to make Elizabeth company since Catherine was always with her lover Nick. The two friends were often together and started making the gardens beautiful again. Milo McLaggen helped them by talking to the flowers. Alex had also come with him by Aiden's request and since she saw how awkward Alex was feeling, she took him upstairs in her bedroom where there were only the two of them. They stayed together the whole day, making love and just talking. She also accompanied him to his house and spent some time with him there as well. She left quickly when he started acting cold. However, Alex visited her on her birthday and gave her a whispering flower before he took her with him to the forest to spend the day together. They took a horse from the barn and together they went to a beautiful place full with flowers and cute little animals. Alex gave her a dandelion so that she would wish for something. She wished he wouldn't leave but didn't tell him until later. The two had a great time together and went to his house afterwards. There, he showed her what it was like to wear clothes for men. Diana found it rather pleasing and comfortable so she pretended to be Alex' brother Dionysius by drawing a moustache on herself. They went to spend the fullmoon in the forest on a tree and there Diana found about Alex' feelings towards her. Didi was also there to celebrate Gloria McLaggen's nameday and even bought her a present. Afterwards, she had to go see her parents. She and Alexander saw each other again soon when he snuck up on her and Elizabeth while Diana was making her a beautiful braid. The blonde couple had fun again and after Alex told her he was living in the bell tower at the church, she immediately offered him to stay at the castle. After some of her cute wolfey looks, he agreed, and Diana showed him his new room next to hers. They kind of started living together, as she was walking him around the castle and he showed her the nearby city. There he showed her the fountain where people used to throw coins and wish for something. They did the same thing and this time Didi wished that Alex wouldn't stop loving her before she told him that she loves him as well. However, the two fell into the water after he jumped in it with her.She left her dress in a small street and wore only his shirt as they were going home. The two went as a couple at Jane and Dominic's wedding. Some days later, Diana confessed her love to Alex and they were officially in a relationship. She even offered him to go with her to Dracula's castle to live together and he agreed. There Thomas was acting better and Diana helped Alex adjust to living with the old family. They went together to Belgium but Diana took Alex to France for a romantic vacation for just the two of them. Together they came back a week before Clotilde gave birth to Diana's little sister Jessamine. The baby girl was very beautiful and had Jonathan's brown hair and blue eyes. However, in time her eyes became more greenish and Diana was glad to see she wasn't the only one in the family with that eyecolor. Didi took care of the little one along with Alex but also spent much time with him, and accompanied him to Ozera's castle and his parents' house. She became good friends with Gloria and Cormac and was happy to bring them new flowers for the garden. Category:Characters